Hidden Secrets
by happybunny101
Summary: [SlashYaoi] Ryan is a normal boy who happen to be in love with a special someone. He will date anyone who looks like that person. What happens when Ryan's secret is revealed? Will that person return is feeling? Find out in Hidden Secrets.
1. Introduction

Chapter 1 

The room fell silent as cries filled the room, a baby was born into the world. "Congrats!!! Its a baby..."

"I bet you are wondering how me...Ryan Evans a eightteen year old boy is standing here in the hospital having his first child. Well not me having the baby but my girl or is she my girl...do I even like girls?  
Anyway, let me start from the beging, because I can tell you now this isnt even close to the end."

**Normal P.O.V**

_ In the Locker Room_

"Ryan! What up Mama Ry," A boy said

"Man nuthin, just cant wait until summer, our last year at this school."

"I can't wait either" said the boy, who name was Matt

"Well, I'm going to hit th showers, Peace." Ryan turned around and started to head for the showers, when he remembered something.

"Oh yeah, if you ever call me Mama Ry again, I'm going to stick my foot so far up you butt you won't be sitting for weeks," Ryan said while walking off. Matt just stood there smiling at himself.

_The Showers_

Ryan turned on the shower, he stripped from his P.E. clothes. Since it was the last period of the day, alot of people had already went home for the day. He stepped into the shower letting the hot steamy water crest his creamy skin. Ryan felt so relaxed, all of the pain and stress he was feeling slowly started to melt away. He was just about to get out of the shower after a ten minute wash, when he felt someone behind him. Ryan turned around to meet a pair of green eyes staring into his baby blue eyes. There he was standing there with nothin on, Matt's soft creamy skin was glowing in the shower, Ryan thought he looked hot.

"Matt! What are you doing in here?" Ryan asked trying to cover himself up from view

Matt smiled and took a step foward into the shower. He got closer to the blonde head boy and started kissing his neck. Ryan backed into the wall in shock.

"Dont worry, no one is here except for you and me baby, so relax and just have fun" said Matt

"You havent said nothing but a word" Ryan said kissing the boy on the lips. Matt grabbed Ryan's butt and pushed him up against the wall. The kiss started to turn rough. Matt, who have liked Ryan for almost two years, couldn't control himself any longer. He wanted Ryan so bad, if only he could be inside hime, then tht would turn the world pure. Matt slipped his tounge in Ryan's mouth while Ryan wrapped his arms around Matt's neck. As time passed the shower room got hot and sweaty. Both the boys had sweat dripping from every por of their bodies. The kissing kept going until Matt broke it, they were both breathing hard like a couple of dogs in heat

_Matts Thoughts_

'Oh hell no!!! Why the hell isn't he hard yet!!! I know I asm. It only takes about a good five minutes to get him hard and crying out my name. Man I dont get payed enough for all this! well lets see if I can get him in the right mood'  
_End of Thoughts_

_Rayan Thoughts_

Man! Whats wrong with me today. Now I'm going to have to stay for a hour instead of those funky no good thirty minutes. Why Me!!!

_End of thoughts_

_Matts P.O.V_

I pulled away from him to catch my breath. Then I started kissing his neck, 'I love the way his skin taste' Matt thought.  
Next I made my way down to his member making sure to mark everything that belong to me before reaching my stop.  
I stared at his member before taking his length into my mouth. God he tasted so good as usual, but this time like a banana split. I went up and down my head bobing to its own beat. After a minute or two I felt a speck of liquid in my mouth I backed away letting his member flop down and stood up. Ryan looked at me with a confused look on his face.

"Why did you stop!!" pouted Ryan "I was damn near about to cum"

"Oh no you dont! The party has just begun" I said with an evil grin on my face.

Matt flip Ryan over causing him to hit his head on the wall

"Now lets have some real fun shall we" Matt said while pushing in to Ryan entrance -

_Ryan P.O.V_

WTF!!! What do he mean by lets have some real fun? He better not be thinking about...Aww!!!! Mutha f'er... I'm going to kick his ...I pushed him off of me.

"What is your problem? Why did you push me off?" asked Matt

Ryan punched him in the face...Matt falls on the ground/shower floor.

"You bastard!!! I told you I was saving myself for the person I love."

I started to walk out of the shower when that bastard grabbed my hand

_Normal P.O.V_

"Wait! Wait! wait!" Matt pleaded

"No, leave me the hell alone!! Ryan said struggling to get out of Matts grip.

"Baby please, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do that to you. Its just that I love you so much" said Matt, kissing him on the lips.

"Alright, alright, you win...this time"

"See you next week?'' Matt asked

"No, my Aunt is coming into town, so i got to pass" Ryan said

"Ok then cya later"

"Bye"

_Matt walks out the Locker room butt naked  
_

"Man that was the worst i then had yet. Why do I keep messing with people that look just like him? I bet a million dollars he could do better" Ryan said to no one. He went into the locker room, got dressd and left for the day, but the onething he felled to notice was that someone was watching from the shadows. The person was smiling.

"That boy will never know how I really feel about him"

End of chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Yep this is a Yaoi story so if you dont like it then dont read it!!!!!

HIdden Secrets

Ryan opened his front door and walked in. he threw is 200 dollar jacket on the kitchen chair and took off his shoes. He went to the icebox to fix him a peanutbutterjelly sandwich. As Ryan close the icebox door he started to hear noise coming from somewhere. At first he thought it was a mouse or something of its nature. The sound got louder and louder by the minute untill it was clear to understand. It was sounds of a bed aqueaking and a man moaning and oh was he moaning 'Man don't they ever give it a rest' Ryan thought to him self as he walked into the livingroom. His little sister, Mandie, was sitting on the sofa listening to her I-Pod. Ryan could hear the song 'Over and Under' playing. He walked over to her and pulled the earphones out of her ears and then said...

"Watcha doing?"

"Waht do it look like i'm doing idiot?" Mandie daid rolling her eyes

"Look here you asswhipe, if I knew the answer to that question then I wouldn't have asked, smartass!"

"Who are you calling a smartass?" Mandie asked

"Ahh! Let me think" Ryan said putting his index finger on his chin. He starts to scratch his chin

"Who the hell are you calling a smartass!!!" Mandie said punching her brother in the stomach

"Oh right...Dang...Can't a man scratch his chin around here without getting punched in the stomach

Mandie smacks here lips and say...

"I'll let you know when I see one...Oh thanks"

"I am a man thank you and why the hell are you thanking me?"

Mandie laughs

"Because, I know my ass is smart"

Ryan looked at her like she was stupid then bust out laughing

"Wait a minute pause everything...My baby sister got attiude...the one thing I love in a women"

Ryan walked over to his sister and wrapped his arms around her waist. He tilt her head to the side and started kisssing her neck.

She punches him in the stomach again

"Eww, Eww,!!! Someone please call 9-1-1, RAPE!!!!!!! by the brother! You are so gross get away from me you perv!!

They looked at each other for a couple of minutes then started laughing

"Man you should have saw your face. It was just like this ." Ryan said laughing

"Oh shut up! YOU mutha...

Mandie was cut off by the same sound Ryan had heard earlier

BAM! BAM! BAM! Yes...baby...yes! Right there baby...give it to me harder

"Shit no...not again! Dont they ever give it a rest?" Ryan asked Mandie

"Nope...Not at all. I think they've been at it since before I came home"

"Man... I know what your talking about..Last week they were at it like...

Ryan,who was now sitting on the stair case, was knocked down by two men in their late twentys running down the stairs butt naked.

"GEt your bad ass back here so I can hand cuff you to the bed" the black head man said

"Oh! Now my ass has been bad eh? Why dont you fuck it and turn it back good?" The blondehead boy said

"Oh believe me I willl and when I do fuck it...its going to last all night long"

"Ooooooo!!! Im so scared" the blonde said while bending over to show his ass

"OMG!!! Stop!!! the horror! Dad and Pop talking the language of sex! Someone please save us!!!" both the kids said

The two men finally reconizing who was in the livingroom, turned to face their teenage children.

-

Well thats it for now

Please review for me to write more


End file.
